


Rain

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Klaine Advent, M/M, Post-Canon, klaine advent challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: Day 18 of Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge





	

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this fic to Anna ([afterthenovels](http://archiveofourown.org/users/afterthenovels/pseuds/afterthenovels)) because she says that I like causing pain with my fics and I have no idea what she’s talking about.

Leaning against the wall, holding a mug of tea, Blaine looked through the slightly open window, sighing with a smile. “I love the sound of rain. It’s so… calming.”

“I don’t.” Kurt replied quietly after a few seconds and Blaine frowned, glancing at Kurt who was sitting on the couch, the tablet he was using lying forgotten next to him as Kurt stared at the window with a pensive look on his face.

“Since when? You used to love it so much.”

“Since the night we broke up for the second time.” Kurt said, not looking at Blaine. “It was pouring down that night.”

“You know that it’s all in the past, right?” Blaine asked, walking up to the couch and sitting next to Kurt. “We’re good now.”

“I know.” Kurt nodded. “But still, whenever it rains, it reminds me of the look on your face when I was breaking your heart. In quite a cruel way.” Kurt sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Smiling sadly, Blaine rubbed Kurt’s thigh comfortingly. “I forgave you a long time ago. Just like you forgave me for the other things. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“I don’t know.” Kurt replied thoughtfully, finally meeting Blaine’s eyes and attempting a weak smile.

“I might have an idea.” Blaine said, a grin spreading on his face as he moved closer to Kurt. “Maybe we should make you associate rain with something pleasant again.”

“Like what?” Kurt asked with a smile that reached his eyes this time as Blaine wrapped his arm around him, pressing his lips against Kurt’s neck.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Blaine murmured against his skin, sucking lightly and smiling when he felt Kurt’s body shiver against him. “I’m sure we can figure something out.”

(As it turned out, fucking Kurt against the wall with the sounds of rain mixing with the moans and screams echoing in the apartment definitely did the trick.)

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/154643047844/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
